cartoonocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Maria
Agent Maria is an OC related to T.U.F.F Puppy, and'' Invader Zim''. She was created by SarahBefish2013. Maria is a crossover character, being both an Irken, ''an alien race from ''Invader Zim, but also a fox, and works at T.U.F.F Headquarters. She can be extremely dumb, but then sometimes she'll point out the obvious, but she's still not that smart. It can't be determined how dumb she is though. Her work occupation is as a part-time lab assistant (later known as full-time), and a full-time T.U.F.F Agent. Keswick and Maria, soon after working together for so long, had gotten married, and still work the same job. Maria has an old style, as of she used to look like an Invader from Invader Zim, ''but her outfit changed over time, and through the ''Meswick Timeline, ''as of, through that Logic (Okay, that's seriously not the word I should use), Maria and Keswick are supposed to get taller. A lot taller. Keswick is supposed to reach Kitty's height, and Maria meets up with Dudley, ''And they both of course get sexier.... But anyways..... Maria and Keswick, also, indeed have children. After Agent Maria got a bit... popular over deviantART, I kinda lost count of children, since people made OCs of their children. The basics, which SarahBefish2013 and PoofFan93 made were Stephanie, KJ (Keswick Junior), and the twins, Kessie and Kassie. Maria tends to wear purple a lot, as her old outfit was a purple Irken ''Invader dress, And her current outfit is a purple short-sleeved shirt, with a black turtleneck sweater underneath. She also has some dresses that are also purple ''Which there are no current drawings of... ''which she doesn't wear that much as she doesn't like dresses. She has a purple wedding dress, and a couple of other purple dresses. She also has a purple tanktop, and some other cute outfits, that are in fact, purple. She also has quite the family. When she was little, her parents abandoned her, and her twin sister, Alex. They were both convinced that their parents were killed off in an ''Irken ''war or something. Their parents were discovered to be alive, after Maria had turned 24 years old. Her sister Alex has no real relation in appearance to Maria, taking after their abusive father. Maria took over from her mother's side. 'Course, their father was not ''Irken, he was just a fox. Their mother had somehow been an Irken, and a fox, making breeding... possible....? She also had a first-idea of the character, which was soon turned into this character. The first sketches were of a D.O.O.M Agent, still named Maria. She was fairly taller then the short first design of Maria. She wore a shirt with the letters 'D.O.O.M' over it, with a background of purple. She was the most violent of the D.O.O.M Agency, and was sent to jail whenever caught, so not very often. She also had a thing for Keswick, which made Keswick has awkward as ever. Sadly, she is probably one of the dirtiest OCs on this Wiki. (I'm probably wrong, but still...) which, because I can't find the rules, I will '''NOT '''explain why.... sadly. Through DeviantART, this character has a LOT of FanArt, and other things towards the creator, SarahBefish2013. There are also other certain types of things on DeviantART for Maria, linked below- Maria Dress Up Game Meswick DeviantART Journal Skin Little Meswick Animation ce___cheek_kiss_by_imnotthatkind-d5qcc0m.jpg|Maria and Keswick in their human forms drawn by MCB122 On DeviantART MITTEH!!.png|Maria and Kitty drawn by MCB122 on deviantART, and Colored by SarahBefish2013 Switched Undies XD.jpg|Maria and Keswick with Switched Undies! Drawn by MCB122 On deviantART mariaxjustin_bieber_by_mushroomcookiebear-d5seni3.png|Maria and.... Justin Beiber.... Drawn by MushroomCookieBear on deviantART git__ppg_maria_by_pooffan93-d5foqla.png|Maria in PPG Form Drawn by PoofFan93 squee.png|Maria and Keswick with Kittens! Drawn by Insanitys-Wrath on deviantART Agent Maria.png|First drawing of Maria's Agency Outfit Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Maria Redraw - Copy.png|Human Maria Drawn by SarahBefish2013 IM SO BOOTYFUL.png|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Mitteh.png|Maria and Kitty!.... I guess. Drawn by MCB122 on deviantART, and... Crappily colored by SarahBefish2013 i_m_a_tree__by_omgkeswickoverload-d5noxsf.png|I'm a Tree! Drawn by SarahBefish2013 (She also has this on a shirt :D) forever_alone_maria_gift_by_eddsworldlover1-d6j5ftb.png|Forever Alone Maria drawn by EddsworldLover1 on deviantART avatar_eb4b81e35778_128.png|Maria! Drawn by Megaman511again on deviantART Scan0011 (41).jpg|The Twins of Maria and Keswick's Children - Drawn by SarahBefish2013 All Tied Up.jpg|Another Christmas Drawn by SarahBefish2013 (Her old username was OMGKESWICKOVERLOAD) Scan0005 (7).jpg|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Scan0006 (4).jpg|Maria and Keswick Drawn by SarahBefish2013 nose_kiss_by_morroderthefreakyguy-d6hg7pu.png|Nose Kiss! - Drawn by SarahBefish2013, colored by MorrordortheFreakyGuy on deviantART Category:T.U.F.F Puppy Category:Invader Zim